pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cinnamon Rolls For Cinneon!
Previous episode: Akeno's New Pokémon In Galar! Transcript Elizabeth and her Pokémon are baking cinnamon rolls when something zooms by and steals them. Tolum: HEY! The warm cinnamony scent from its fur causes them all to fall asleep. Rotom (yawning): It was..a..Cinn.... Carimy: A what? Carimy falls asleep mid-word. Elizabeth (after waking up): What was that Pokémon?! Rotom: A Cinneon. Phione: What's a Cinneon? Rotom: Cinneon, the cinnamon Pokémon. A Normal type, and an evolved form of Eevee. The warm, relaxing scent emitted from its fluffy fur can put others to sleep. Trainer: Has a Cinneon stole any food with cinnamon from you? Akeno: yawning Yes. Trainer #1: That Cinneon has a reputation around here for stealing anything that has cinnamon in it. It probably has a stash somewhere. Trainer #2: Cinnamon rolls and cinnamon sticks have been disappearing from the whole town. Trainer #3: Even the bakeries are empty. Renice: We saw it earlier but it put us to sleep. Elizabeth: But where could it be now? Akeno: We'll never find a bunch of cinnamon sticks in this forest. Then something swirled catches their attention. Cinneon was sitting right next to them, in front of a huge pile of cinnamon rolls, buns, sticks, candles and more cinnamon-flavored things. Cinneon emitted the scent again. Rotom (yawning): How are we supposed to keep this Cinneon from stealing if it keeps making us.. All of them fell asleep again. They woke up half an hour later and saw they were trapped in a net. Elizabeth: Huh? Where are we? Eddie: Gotcha. Elizabeth: Team Rocket! Then a large red paw with claws knocks Eddie and Emily over. Elizabeth: What the?! Was that Ninja Dragonet? Rotom: Ninja Dragonet’s hands are not red with claws! Ultra’s Incineroar reveals himself. Incineroar: You let them go now or you’ll face my wrath! Emily: We've got Cinneon too. Then the whole room goes dark as the duo was sent flying upwards and slashed repeatedly by glowing red eyes. Eddie: Ow! Please stop! Ninja Dragonet: Let them go now! The duo was stuck between Ninja Dragonet and Incineroar, both of which are bad. Then Ninja Dragonet slashes the net with her slimy Water Shuriken and frees Cinneon and the Trainers. Elizabeth: Rotom, use Shadow Ball! Team Rocket: WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN! (ping) Ninja Dragonet: I said good riddance! Elizabeth: Cinneon, will you please stop stealing everything with cinnamon in it? You know it isn't right to take things that don't belong to you. Ninja Dragonet: Unless you want to be cut to shreds! Elizabeth: Whoa, Dragonet! Don’t hurt the poor thing. Cinneon: I’m sorry, don’t kill me! Elizabeth: She is not going to lay one finger on you if I can help it. Cinneon: I actually want to go with you. Elizabeth: I'd love to. She taps Cinneon with a Poké Ball and it pings. Elizabeth: I caught...a Cinneon! Rotom: Yeah! Elizabeth: Come on out, Cinneon! To be continued: Elizabeth Blacks Out! Major events * Elizabeth catches a Cinneon. Category:Pokémon Storybook Series